Poucas Palavras
by Yuuki Usagi-chan
Summary: Ino nunca pensou que aquelas poucas palavras, ditas por aquele shinobi estranho, poderiam significar tanto para ela.


Da sessão "Yuuki dramática", apresento-lhes mais uma fanfic, dessa vez sobre a morte do papai da Ino snif.

Eu fiquei muito na dúvida se colocava "friendship" ou "romance", mas optei por "friendship" porque, pelo menos para mim, achei a conversa dos dois mais amigável do que romântica. Bom, cada um tem a sua opinião, então se alguém achou romântica, tudo bem, cada um interpreta as histórias como quer :)

Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

Poucas Palavras

Saiu e fechou a floricultura. Olhou para o céu e ficou observando as nuvens carregadas que passavam. A qualquer momento iria chover.

Mesmo já tendo se passado um ano desde o final da guerra, ainda era tomada pela nostalgia, certos dias. Às vezes se pegava pensando, como podia sua vida ter mudado tão radicalmente da noite para o dia? Perguntava-se também, por que _ele? _Por que logo seu amado pai? Ele era uma boa pessoa... Riu internamente. Os contos infantis eram tão mentirosos... Não eram apenas os maus que morriam no final.

Uma gota pingou sobre o rosto da kunoichi, mas ela não se moveu. Ainda mantinha o olhar vidrado no céu nublado. A chuva não a incomodava, sua mente estava longe.

Parou quando avistou a garota. Estranhou. Por que ela estava parada na chuva? O rosto dela estava sério. Estranhou ainda mais. Ino não costumava ser assim. Sempre que a vira, ela estava com um grande sorriso no rosto. Mas não agora.

Lembrou-se. Sabia por que ela estava séria. Já tinha ouvido Sakura comentar como a Yamanaka tinha mudado desde a guerra. Mas não estava certo. Ninguém devia mudar para pior. Ninguém devia tornar-se triste.

Piscou, apenas por necessidade, e notou sua visão do céu bloqueada por... um guarda-chuva?

- Não deveria ficar na chuva, vai pegar um resfriado.

- Sai...? –o nome do rapaz foi a única coisa que saiu dos lábios da loira.

Piscou novamente, dessa vez para ter certeza de que aquilo estava acontecendo. Estava confusa. Era como se a presença do shinobi tivesse feito com que voltasse à realidade rápido demais. Ainda precisava se acostumar.

Por algum motivo, as palavras dele lembraram as de seu pai. Digamos que ele era um tanto superprotetor com sua filhinha e estava sempre cuidando para que ela não ficasse doente. Mas quando seu pai falava tinha um tom mais repreensivo. Sai não estava necessariamente repreendendo-a e mantinha um sorriso gentil no rosto.

- Obrigada. –disse assim que pôde raciocinar normalmente.

Tinha a impressão de que ela estava chorando, mas não podia ter certeza porque as gotas de chuva se confundiam com as supostas lágrimas. Agora, porém, tinha certeza, podia notar uma certa vermelhidão nos olhos da garota.

- Sua casa é perto daqui, não é?

- É...

Fez um gesto para que ela o seguisse e Ino se moveu quase que involuntariamente. Sai começou a andar ao lado da loira e notou que seu braço direito estava encharcado. Dividir um guarda-chuva não era tão romântico quanto nos livros. Um dos dois acabava sempre se molhando.

Os passos eram lentos, mas sincronizados, e o silêncio, bastante constrangedor. Olhou de canto de olho e deu uma risada abafada.

- ...? –o olhar curioso da kunoichi logo caiu sobre ele.

- Não, não é nada. Sakura-chan sempre falava que você ligava muito para a aparência, apenas estranhei.

Não tinha um espelho em mãos, mas imaginou que seu cabelo devia estar bastante descabelado. Ah, sim, saíra tão rápido de casa que sequer pegara uma escova para pentear o cabelo antes de amarra-lo no seu penteado usual. É verdade, tinha se tornado um tanto desleixada.

- Sua sinceridade é algo incrível. –Ino falou e esboçou um singelo sorriso.

- Desculpe, não consigo evitar.

Riu, mas apenas por poucos segundos. Seu olhar ainda era triste.

- Está triste.

Ino o encarou e se perguntou se ele estava afirmando ou perguntando aquilo.

- ...?

- Você é muito bonita, não deveria ficar triste nunca. –o sorriso dele parecia falso, mas já tinha se acostumado com o jeito estranho do shinobi- Queria pintar um retrato seu. Se importa...?

- Ah... –piscou mais algumas vezes. Não sabia se agradecia ou se respondia à pergunta- Não, tudo bem.

- Mas vai ter que me prometer que não vai chorar. As pessoas ficam muito mais bonitas quando estão sorridentes.

- Não vou chorar. –Ino passou a mão no rosto e limpou as últimas lágrimas- Não vou chorar mais.

Um certo brilho surgiu nos olhos opacos da garota. Lembrou-se de quando era uma garotinha e seu pai estava lhe ensinando sobre flores. Não sabe ao certo por que, mas em algum momento seu pai dissera: "se você fosse uma flor, seria a mais bonita de todas, com certeza". Sim, podia se lembrar perfeitamente...

Seu pai não ia gostar de vê-la assim. Não mesmo. Ele a achava a menina mais bonita da Vila. Claro, todo pai sempre acha sua filhinha a mais bonita.

Sai tinha dito que as pessoas ficam muito mais bonitas quando estão sorridentes, não é? Então estaria sempre sorridente, estava decidida. Seja lá onde ele estivesse, seu pai sempre a veria sorridente. Era assim que ele gostava de vê-la, não é?

- Amanhã vou te encontrar e você vai pintar um lindo retrato meu, combinado?

- Combinado.

Sorriram.

- Obrigada. –agradeceu novamente, mas dessa vez sorriu verdadeiramente.

Ele pareceu confuso, mas retribuiu ao sorriso. Não sabia bem por que ela estava sorrindo, mas não importava, preferia vê-la assim.

Ino não deu maiores explicações sobre o agradecimento. Ele podia não saber, mas suas poucas palavras, naquele pequeno trajeto entre a floricultura e a casa dela, tinham tido um efeito muito grande sobre a kunoichi.

Às vezes ouvimos as coisas mais importantes das pessoas de quem menos esperamos.

Quem diria.

* * *

.

Como eu já disse, achei a conversa amigável, mas quem sabe esse "encontro de amanhã" não seja tão amigável... no entanto, isso deixarei para a imaginação de vocês.

E como todos já sabem, deixem reviews! :)


End file.
